


training buddies

by 83protonmess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I honestly think this is very well written, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, insert purple devil emoji here, jace one-ups Simon, jace's penis glows at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83protonmess/pseuds/83protonmess
Summary: Clary has had all her memories of the Shadow World erased. Jace is sorely missing her, everywhere. She used to be his rock and vice versa. Now, who can fill the void? Requests open for shadowhunters fics!





	training buddies

“You gotta forget about her, Jace. Clary doesn’t remember us. Find someone else.”

“There will never be anyone else.”

Simon moved to comfort Jace by patting him on the shoulder and giving him a hug. He couldn’t help but marvel at the tight, compact muscles on his back. But then, he quickly realized what he was doing, and pulled back.

No, he thought, he’s still on the rebound from Clary. I can’t do this to him. I can’t.

Jace and Simon finished their training in silence. Simon couldn’t stop thinking of the possibility of doing what Jace was doing: checking up on her. But he also understood that she was an adult now; a mundane adult, no less. If ever she found the two of them, they could be in real trouble.

While Jace’s first thoughts were on training, as always, his second thoughts were on Simon. He had come a long way from the scrappy mundane who needed his life saved constantly. In fact, that was always the purpose of training with Simon. So he could save his own life. Now, Simon actually had a body, as Jace remarked inside his head. He was thinking…..

Jace had terrible nightmares, like the ones that he had after his resurrection. There, Clary and all the people he cared about were getting killed...by him. In these ones, the Angel came down to Earth to smite Clary and Jace and all the Shadowhunters who had supported her rune ability. After his resurrection, Clary was Jace’s rock. Who could fill the position now? Jace called the first person who came to mind who wasn’t related

“Jace? Why the hell are you calling me?” said a half-asleep Simon into his phone.

“See, um, I’m having some nightmares. Terrible ones, absolutely terrible. Do you think you could maybe help me through the night?”

In 14 seconds, Simon was by his bedside. He felt such inner torment seeing Jace both shirtless and vulnerable. However, he repressed his feelings and stripped off his own shirt to lay beside Jace. Simon put his head to Jace’s warm chest, instantly creating comfort for both.

At 2 AM, Simon awoke to find a still-sleeping Jace grinding against him. He would’ve woken him up, but Jace seemed so into it, and so asleep, that the vampire didn’t have the heart. Besides, he didn’t even have to repress his desires this way. He left Jace grinding against him and his gradually hardening dick.

In the morning, 5 hours later, both of them woke up well-rested.

“Hey Simon, I just wanted to thank you for doing that last night.”

“No problem bro! It was my pleasure. I can do it again tonight if you’d like…”

“Oh, would you? That would be amazing. It did wonders for me last night itself.”

During evening training, Simon casually brought up the grinding incident. He asked Jace if he did that to everybody. He responded that while he knows he doesn’t do it to girls, it might just be a thing he does to only him. Jace just as casually brought up that he wanted to have sex with Simon, praising his body, his agility, flexibility, etc. Simon told Jace he wanted that too. They silently trained for the rest of the time, dicks hardening as they thought of tonight.

As soon as they got to Jace’s bedroom, where they would be spending the night, they looked each other over hungrily. Simon drooled over how Jace’s sweaty white t-shirt clung to his chest but was confused when he saw something glowing in his pants.

“Umm Jace? Did you drop a glowstick in your shorts?”

“Actually”, said Jace, “it’s my virility rune. Which just so happens to be on my penis. Thought it might be useful. I never wear underwear when I train. Easier to move about.”

“So that means I could slyly suck your dick at any time while training. Thank you for this bit of information.”

“Yes, that. Or you could suck it right now.”

“Patience, my dear boy. Patience.”

They both started to slowly take off their clothes. Simon stopped at his boxers, while Jace was finally left in only a pair of loose-fitting shorts, the string on them the only thing holding them up. They passionately kissed, and each could feel the other’s raging erection against their own. Simon moaned softly into Jace’s mouth, which prompted Jace to start feeling Simon all over his body. Simon’s back muscles were no less well-sculpted than his, but that might just be the vamp transformation. Jace kept feeling around until he reached Simon’s ass. He stopped there and stayed awhile, doing anything and everything to it, causing Simon to moan a few more times.

Simon de-attached himself from Jace’s mouth and started exploring Jace’s chiseled abs with his own mouth. He kissed them, licked them, moaned into them. Jace suddenly slammed Simon onto the bed, just as Simon was removing Jace’s shorts with his teeth. The vampire succeeded and Jace’s absolutely perfect cock sprang out, waving in Simon’s face. Simon put the entire thing in his mouth, in and out and in and out, increasingly rapidly. Jace moaned Simon’s name loudly enough to disturb the entire Institute, while also exposing Simon’s cock to his mouth. Jace was even better than Simon at sucking dick and proved it when the vampire let loose a string of loud, unintelligible noises of satisfaction.

Both tired out, they lay down on the cum-stained bed, Simon in Clary’s old place. Jace doesn’t remark on that but he does say one thing.

“Do this again in half an hour?”

“You bet.”


End file.
